April Fools, Joke on Who?
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Ciel,Sebastian Yaoi.  Ciel listened to Alois and tried to play a joke on Sebastian on April Fools.  Who will take advice from Alois?


April Fools, Joke on Who?

It's a nice afternoon. Ciel takes a sip of his tea and tries to enjoy the peaceful time when someone jumps onto the chair next to him.

"Nice! Teatime! Oh I love strawberry shortcake!" Alois cheers as he reaches for Ciel's plate.

"Good afternoon, Earl Trancy." Sebastian takes the cake right before Alois grabs it. The butler puts the cake closer to Ciel and puts another cake down in front of Alois.

"I see your butler as efficient as usual, Ciel. How boring." Alois yawns as he takes a bit out of the cake Sebastian gives him.

"I'll go and get some more tea." Sebastian bows to Ciel and exits the room.

"Hey, Ciel. Aren't you bored watching that thing of your acting so perfect all the time?" The Trancy boy asks.

"Stop calling me by my name; it's creepy. And Sebastian isn't a thing. He is my butler." Ciel scoffs. Speaking of butler, where is Claude Faustus? No responsible butler will let someone like Alois Trancy go anywhere by himself.

"Don't you want to ask me why I'm here?" the blonde chortles.

"Got no intention of talking to you." Ciel continues sipping his tea.

"I got you a wonderful present. If you act cute I might just give it to you."

"I Don't Do Cute And I Don't Want Anything That's From You."

"Fine, I'll give it to you." Alois takes out a bottle and says, "this serum will turn Sebastian into a dog demon for a day."

"I already have a demon hound." Ciel points to his backyard, where Pluto is chasing after a bird.

"Come on, Ciel. Aren't you tired of your butler being so perfect all the time? It's only for a day." Alois empty the serum into a cup and pours tea over it. "Just a little joke on April Fools. I put sleeping pills on Claude's tea today. When he fell asleep I put a maid outfit on him and tie him to his bed. Ha! That's what he get for thinking about you all the time when he should be paying attention to me."

So that's where Claude Faust is. Ciel looks at Pluto again. There is no point reasoning with the Alois. Maybe it will be interesting to see the forever graceful Sebastian runs into window and barks at tree.

"I brought you and your company more tea and cake, master." Sebastian returns.

"Yo, Sebastian. Come have tea with us." Alois says.

"It's inappropriate for butler to have tea with their master." Sebastian declines politely.

"It's fine. Drink." Ciel says.

"Yes, master. I thank you." The obedient Sebastian takes a sip of the tea.

"Oh, this is too easy." The blonde laughs. The butler starts coughing and falls onto the ground. Dog ears and tail come out from Sebastian's body.

"Fetch, puppy!" Alois throws a ball as the Dog Demon Sebastian runs after it. "See, Ciel. I told you this would be fun."

Ciel can't help but chuckles a little. Suddenly, Ciel's chuckle turns into cough. "What's going on?" He shouts as cat ears and tails come out from his body.

"Good afternoon, Earl Phantomhive. I add a little something to your tea to. I hope it is to your liking." Claude appears.

"Turn me back!" Ciel orders.

"I'm afraid the serum effect cannot be reversed." The butler of the Trancy estate answers politely.

The Dog Demon Sebastian comes back with his fetched ball. He sees the Cat Ciel and barks excitedly. Dropping the ball, Sebastian pounces Ciel and makes the two of them falling onto the floor.

"Get off me, you cat loving moron!" Ciel screams, "why can't I run away?"

"Dog demons have natural power to paralyze cat demons. You won't be able to do anything as long as he is holding you down." Claude explains.

"Stop licking me! Stop biting me!" Ciel continues to scream.

"I hope you have good stigmata, Earl Phantomhive. These demon hounds can go one playing for hours." Claude smiles.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel screams as Sebastian chews off his clothes.

"I should go and let you two have some privacy. Worry not, Earl Phantomhive. You two will return to normal tomorrow." Claude says as he exits Ciel's estate.

"Happy April Fools, master. You don't really think I'll let you drug me, right?" Claude says to Alois, who is now in a pretty pink flower dress and all tied up inside the carriage. The boy wants to protest but he mouth is gag. The glasses-wearing butler smiles, "Let's go home, master. You'll love what I had planned for you tonight in your room."

The carriage roams back toward the Trancy Esatate.

The End


End file.
